Justice League: Legacy
'Justice League: Legacy '''is the new series that takes place after ''Unlimted. It will air on The CW's Vortexx block in 2014. Plot One year after the Apokoliptic invasion, the Justice League has a few changes around here. But Batman has legal issues with Robin (Tim Drake), who left after the death of the Joker, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), who was shocked that he was supposed to be with Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and shocked that Batman had been flirting with her in battles, and Batman had no choice but to quit the league and leave, Superman was killed by Doomsday, who Lex Luthor had broken free from the Phantom Zone, and take some of Superman's blood to create Project K.R. (Superboy), and Green Arrow has issues with Speedy, after what had happened last time, and Booster Gold is upset when his best friend, Ted Kord, the second Blue Beetle died, and Jaime Reyes stepped up as the new Blue Beetle, and they JL witnessed that G. Gordon Goddfrey is putting a blame on them. Air Date June 2014. Characters *Justice League: **Superman (Tim Daly) **Nightwing (Loren Lester) - joined after he witnessed an arrow shot in Batgirl's spine, as Batman's replacement **Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) **Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) **Captain Atom (Chris Cox) - as Martian Manhunter's replacement **Animal Man (Steven Blum) **Aquaman (Scott Rummell) **Atom (John C. MicGinley) **Atom Smasher (Steven Blum) **Aztek (Corey Burton) **B'Wana Beast (Peter Onorati) **Black Canary (Morena Baccarin) **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III (Carlos Alazraqui) **Blue Devil (Lex Lang) **Booster Gold (Tom Everett Scott) **Commander Steel (Kevin Conroy) **Creeper (Jeff Bennett) **Crimson Avenger (Kevin Conroy) **Crimson Fox (Vannessa Marshall) **Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) **Dove (Jason Hervey) **Doctor Fate (Oded Fehr) **Doctor Light (Lauren Tom) **Doctor Mid-Nite (Corey Burton) **Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) **Etrigan (Michael T. Weiss) **Fire (Maria Canals Barrera) **Firestorm (Corey Burton/Cedric Yarbrough) **Flying Fox (Grey DeLisle) **Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) **Gypsy (Kari Wahlgren) **Hawk (Fred Savage) **Hawkman (James Remar) - Now joined the ranks of the Team **Hourman (Nolan North) **Ice (Jennifer Hale) **Johnny Thunder (Steven Blum) **Mary Marvel (Tara Strong) **Mr. Terrific (Michael Beach) **Nemesis (Nolan North) **Obsidian (Brian Bloom) **Orion (Ron Perlman) **Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) **Power Girl (Alison Mack) **Question (Jeffrey Combs) **Ray (Tom Kenny) **Red Arrow (Mike Irwin) **Red Tornado (Powers Boothe) **Rocket Red (Robin Atkin Downes) **Sand (Jeff Bennett) **Shining Knight (Chris Cox) **Stargirl (Giselle Loren) **Starman (Jeff Bennett) **Steel (Michael Dorn) **S.T.R.I.P.E. (Phil LaMarr) **Superboy (Nolan North) **Thunderbolt (Reno Wilson) **Vibe (Carlos Alazraqui) **Vigilante (Nathan Fillion) **Vixen (Gina Torres) **Waverider (Phil Morris) **Wildcat (Dennis Farina) **Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) **Zauriel (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Outsiders: **Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Black Lightning (LeVar Burton) **Katana (Karen Maruyama) **Metamorpho (Tom Sizemore) **Geo-Force (Steven Blum) **Halo (Grey DeLisle) *Other Heroes: **Icon (Tony Todd) **Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) **Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II (Steven Blum) **Guardian (Crispin Freeman) **Indigo One (Grey DeLisle) **Deadman (Raphiel Sbarge) **Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Nolan North) Villains *Glorious Godfrey (Enrico Colantoni) *Doomsday (Michael Jai White) *Larfleeze (Daran Norris) *Atrocitus (Jonathan Adams) *White Martians (Steven Blum) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) *Promethus (Bruce Greenwood) *Ma'alefa'ak (Carl Lumbly) *Wotan (Bruce Greenwood) *Black Manta (Keith David) *Star Sapphire (Olivia d'Abo) *Sinestro (Ted Levine) *Doctor Light (Corey Burton) *Per Degaton (Clancy Brown) *Professor Zoom (John Wesley Shipp) *Black Mask (Wade Williams) *Victor Zzasz (Danny Jacobs) *Catman (Thomas F. Wilson) *The Scarecrow (John Kassir) *Amon Sur (Steven Blum) *The Manhunters (James Remar) *The Negotiator/Black Beetle (John DiMaggio) *Red King (Corey Burton) *Nekron (Mark Hamill) *Blackhand (Nolan North) *Starro (John DiMaggio) *The Faceless Hunter (Steven Blum) *Hugo Strange (Corey Burton) *Ra's al Ghul (Corey Burton) *Egg Fu (George Takei) *General Zod (Nolan North) *Deathstroke (David Kaye) *Sensei (George Takei) *Solomon Grundy (Mark Hamill) *Libra (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ares (Michael York) *Hades (Bob Joles) *Baron Bedlam (Travis Willingham) *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) *Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen) Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Season Five: Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation Category:Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy